20 Questions, the Christmas in Atlantis Version
by Mickey3
Summary: John sighed at Jinto's rapid-fire questions. Upon seeing the decorations being put up, the Athosian children had asked what they were for. John had taken it upon himself to tell them about Christmas, which had led to him telling them about Santa Claus.


**20 Questions, the "Christmas in Atlantis" Version  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/20/2008

Archive Permission: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 932

Author's Notes: Written for the stargatedrabbles list's "12 Days of Christmas" challenge, Day 5 to use the words: Coal, Chimney, Chestnut, and Dangle. Bonus word: Hallmark. Phrase: "You'll shoot your eye out!" Many thanks to Cheryl and Annie for the beta. Any mistakes left are my own.

* * *

"How can reindeer fly? I thought you said they aren't birds and don't have wings. Atlantis doesn't have any chimneys, Major Sheppard, how will Santa get in? Oh, and how does he even fit all of those presents in one sled? You said there are millions of children on your world. How do the reindeer pull the sled? It must be pretty heavy with all those toys on it."

John sighed at Jinto's rapid-fire questions. Upon seeing the decorations being put up, the Athosian children had asked what they were for. John had taken it upon himself to tell them about Christmas which, of course, had led to him telling them about Santa Claus. They seemed to have grasped the concept of Christmas and the reason for it quite easily, but Santa was a whole other story. Now, three hours later, the kids, mostly Jinto, were questioning him incessantly about ever aspect of the "Jolly old Elf" and his "flying" reindeer.

"It's magic, Jinto. Remember when I told you about magic?" Jinto nodded in the affirmative and John cut him off before he could ask another question. "Ahhh!" John emphasized the word by waving his hand. "Sometimes you just have to believe. Have a little faith. Trust me, Santa will be here."

Jinto looked as if he wanted to question it further, but simply nodded and remained silent.

"Good," John said, and knowing he would probably regret asking, but did so anyway, added, "anymore questions?"

"If Santa gives toys to good kids, what does he give to bad ones?" a small girl in the front of the group asked.

John thought she looked a bit nervous. He was relieved though. That was an easy one. "Coal. Naughty children get a lump of coal."

The girl gulped and sat back down, eyes looking everywhere but at John. He chuckled softly.

"Any more questions?" John groaned softly as Jinto's hand shot into the air again. He'd already explained, again, why Santa's suit was red and how he could get around the entire planet in one night. It had taken several attempts to satisfy the boy's curiosity about the naughty and nice lists and how Santa could possibly know about the behavior of each and every child. As well as answering the countless other questions Jinto had asked. "Yes, Jinto."

"Just one more, Major. What is a chestnut? Why do you roast them?"

*Okay, that's an easy one too.* "It's a type of nut. People roast them because it's tradition to do so. And before you ask," John stated, effectively cutting the boy off, "I don't know why, it just is." When Jinto made no attempt to ask any more questions John asked, "Now, what would you all like for Christmas?"

Every hand in the group shot into the air. Before John could react, they all started speaking at once. He tried to get them to settle down, but the kids were too excited. Putting two fingers into his mouth, John whistled. That got their attention. "Now, one at a time."

He pointed to each child one at a time, starting with Jinto.

"I would like a trunger pup." Jinto looked hopeful as he made his request.

John knew the trungers were very similar to a medium sized dog. Their teeth were a little shorter and sharper. Unlike the dogs of Earth, trungers were very hard to find and even harder to catch. As far as he knew, there were none on the mainland. Having a feeling that that would be Jinto's request, John had already cleared it with Halling. He prayed they would be able to find one. Having become quite close to the boy in the few months since they'd come to Atlantis, John didn't want to disappoint him.

Ford, who was sitting behind him concealing a pad and pen, wrote down each child's name and their Christmas wish. It didn't take long to get through the group.

"I want a gun like yours for Christmas!" the last child, one of the older boys, called out as John pointed to him.

John's response was immediate. "Hell no! You'll shoot your eye out!" He glared at Ford, who obviously recognized the line and was trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle a chuckle.

The boy muttered. "I suppose I would like a new set of bantos then."

Nodding, John shooed the kids away with a promise of telling them more Christmas stories later that night.

When the last child was out of earshot, Ford addressed John.

"It's probably a good thing you didn't mention Rudolph yet, sir." the young lieutenant remarked.

"Yeah," John agreed, "think I maybe might just skip that part of the whole Santa and his reindeer thing."

"So, sir, looking forward to playing Santa?" Ford asked as the two men stood and began to walk out of the rec room.

"I'm not. Rodney is."

Ford stopped and stared at his commanding officer in surprise. "He volunteered?" He asked in disbelief.

"No," John replied. "But he will. I'll see to it."

"How are you going to get him to do it?"

With a broad grin, John replied, "Easy, Lieutenant." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, showing it to the junior officer. "Dangle a lemon over his coffee and threaten to drop it in."

"You are an evil man, sir," Ford said, laughing.

"Yes, yes, I am," John agreed. "Can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him. It'll be a Hallmark moment. Make sure you have a camera ready when I do. I want a picture of this."

_THE END_


End file.
